Bespin
Bespin was a gas giant in the Bespin system of the Anoat Sector on the Ison Corridor in the Greater Javin region of the Outer Rim Territories. It was also a major source of tibanna gas, which was refined for production and transport in numerous mining operations including Cloud City and Tibannopolis. It was home to several million individuals, including Humans, Ugnaughts, and Lutrillians. Overview , to the left of Cloud City.]] The planet Bespin was a gas giant that was about 118,000 kilometers in diameter. Like most gas giants, it had a solid core made of metal (in this case, rethin) followed by layers of metallic gases. Most of the layers of gas were poisonous, and the pressure and temperature were far above what a Human could tolerate. But from approximately 150 to 180 kilometers down from space, there was a habitable layer known as the Bespin Life Zone. This layer had an oxygen atmosphere with temperature and pressure suitable for Human life. It was in this layer that Cloud City was located. Like most gas giants, Bespin had a number of moons. It had a 12 hour day, and completed a revolution around its sun about every 14 years. Bespin's fauna included the winged Tibannucks, velkers, rawwks, the gas-filled beldon, and airborne algae sacks. Bespin was the type class of the Bespin-class gas giant.Death Star History :For a more detailed pre-game history, see this Wookiepedia article. .]] Bespin has been under the control of the Empire since 9 ABY. Economy The main economy on Bespin was the mining of tibanna gas. Tibanna gas was a very important resource used by both the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the Galactic Empire for powering weapons. When supercharged, the gas could fire a bolt of energy, resulting in the blaster shot. Spinsealed tibanna gas which occurred naturally on Bespin, had the ability to quadruple the power of blaster bolts passing through it. Most of the settlements on Bespin were mining colonies, such as Lando Calrissian's facility in 3 ABY. While most of the commercial exploitation of Bespin was done by Figg & Associates, there were also a few gas prospectors. These lone pilots would search the skies for 'gas strikes' in their ramshackle vessels, where plumes of deep gas would spurt into the high atmosphere due to internal storms deep below them. Some gas prospectors would ride extremely close to storm systems in the hope of gaining many riches from a gas strike, only to vanish without trace in the massive and unpredictable storms. Flora and Fauna Many animals existed in the high atmosphere of Bespin, included the beldon, a huge floating creature that excreted the tibanna gas that made Bespin famous. Velkers, rawwks and tibannucks also lived in the atmosphere, as well as many other exotic and brightly colored animals, many of which were never properly categorized, often called floaters. Some thrantas were transported to Bespin, thus allowing them to survive the destruction of their homeworld, Alderaan. Floating in the gas giant's skies were many different forms of algae and plankton. One kind of algae called 'pinks' were so plentiful they gave the sky of Cloud City its distinctive color. Yet another form of algae called "glowers" gave the night side of Bespin a distinct purplish glow. .]] Category:Coded planets Category:Imperial Planets